


hannigram fics

by Ineffable_Hannigram



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Original cat characters - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Will, Soft Hannibal, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, original dog characters - Freeform, soft cannibal hannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffable_Hannigram/pseuds/Ineffable_Hannigram
Summary: small fics that don't really fit anywhere
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	1. Puns

**Author's Note:**

> small fics that don't really fit anywhere

Hannibal Lecter told puns. Now, this wasn't anything new or rare, it was just something he did. And Will smiled, sometimes even laughed, at them. It wasn't because they were funny because they really weren't; more than half of them were God-awful. Yet Will humoured him because every time Hannibal would say one when they were entertaining guests he would get this little, proud secretive smile on his face. It was cute. But that's nothing compared to when he says one when it's just the two of them. When he gets a reaction out of Will, his face would spilt open with a full-on grin; sharp teeth showing and maroon eyes sparkling. Then suddenly he would look away with a certain bashfulness and make a small noise akin to a quiet giggle. And it was during those moments when Will found him the most adorable and beautiful being alive. So, Will puts up with the shitty puns and cannibalism jokes because they made Hannibal happy. And when Hannibal was happy, so was Will.


	2. Of Cold Feet And Warm Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanni has cold feet. That is all.

Will seemed to run at a higher temperature, it didn’t bother him until the mid-summer where he would end up sweating buckets but at times like this, in their shared cabin during the cold winters, he couldn’t be happier. That is until one morning while he was wondering around the house sorting out the pets’ food out, two frigid hands wrap around his naked torso and land on his stomach, the sudden change in temperature making him clench his muscles to escape from the feeling and the sudden need to piss.

“Ha-Hannibal!? Get off!” Will jumps away and stares at the man in question. Hannibal just looks proud of himself before he walks away to do whatever. Will sighs, wandering how he even got involved in this relationship. Will looks down to see one of their dogs, a tiny blonde corgi, anxiously wiggling on the floor waiting for his food.

“That wasn’t nice, was it Cephie? No, it wasn’t. Your Papa’s a prick.” Will begins cooing, causing the dog to renew his wriggling with vigour. Will laughs, placing the food bowl down in front of the pup who begins eating as if he hadn’t been fed in a week.

Will looks down at his watch. _Only 8:00AM._ It was a Saturday, so he didn’t need to go to the docks and Hannibal was doing a shift in the local museum, he had the day to himself. Kevin, their blonde Italian greyhound was due a check-up, shopping for tomorrow’s ingredients needed to be done and general house work had to be completed all before Hannibal was back. Deciding on taking the dogs for a run first, Will headed upstairs to throw on a shirt and change into some shorts.

“C’mon guys!” He calls and within 10 seconds his feet were swarmed with 5 dogs of various sizes and breeds. He clips them all to their respective leashes, each with their names stitched on, and begins his daily run. He gets stopped a couple times, which is understandable as it’s not every day you see a person with 5 impeccably well-trained dogs running past. Will doesn’t mind, he likes to show off his pack.

* * *

With the house work and shopping done, Will can finally relax. Kevin’s appointment went well, although he is slightly overweight. Will blames Hannibal; despite the man thinking no one was watching, Will had caught him several times feeding each pooch slightly extra table scraps. There would be no surprise if each dog had got chubbier.

Will checks the time again. _7:30PM. Where did the time go?_ Will decides to grab a bite to eat and then head to bed. Hannibal wouldn’t be back for another two hours, yet. He whistles for the dogs and they follow him up to his and Hannibal’s rooms. They had agreed that each dog could have their own bed in their overtly spacious bedroom, Hannibal hadn’t even argued saying that “it would be safer for all of them”. Will didn’t question it even though four of the five dogs would be useless; a Corgi, an Italian Greyhound and Hannibal’s Pomeranian all couldn’t harm a fly; no matter how much the Pomeranian will try. Their only hopes would be their German Shepherd, their peaceful yet protective Pit bull and one of Hannibal’s cats.

Will opens the door and both of Hannibal’s cats are there in one of their boxes attached to the wall. Will changes and climbs into bed, passing out nearly as soon as his head hits the pillow.

* * *

It was late, 11 PM to be exact, when Hannibal makes his way through the front door. It had been snowing for the past hour, his feet were frozen already and he had just gotten out of the car. He sheds his heavy outer-coat, his under coat, scarf, gloves and toes off his shoes. He sighs and doesn’t bother with anything else, heading straight to their bedroom where he knows it will be nice and warm.

He opens the door, the dogs are asleep, Artemis watches while Apollo is nowhere to be seen, probably asleep behind Artemis. The cat in question gives a welcoming mew to her Master. Hannibal gives her a small smile and continues his nightly routine of moisturising and changing. Willis asleep on his back, one arm lazily thrown over his stomach while the other his over his eyes. Hannibal carefully lifts the quilt and climbs under, scooting himself to press against Will side. His hand goes over Will while one foot makes its way under Will’s legs and the other over them. Hannibal sighs, happy to be surrounded by warmth. Just when he’s about to settle down when Will jolts up with an undignified scream. That is most definitely manly, no matter what Hannibal says in the morning.

“FUCK! Hannibal, jeez! Warn a guy! You’re fucking freezing.” Will rolls away onto his side to glare at Hannibal. Only to see the other man pouting. The dogs only raise their heads at the commotion and go back to sleep, the cats don’t even shift.

“That wasn’t nice, Will.” Hannibal’s voice his heavy with fatigue, his accent thicker than it usually is.

“Well neither was you shoving your ice blocks for limbs on me.” Truth be told, Will really doesn’t care, far used to Hannibal’s fucking freezing limbs by now. But that doesn’t mean that he likes to be shocked so violently out of his slumber. Hannibal actual gets a brief sad look across his face, and Will knows that he’s too tired t notice the joking lilt in Will’s voice.

“Apologies, Dear Will.” Hannibal mumbles.

“Hey, I was joking. Don’t apologise. Come here.” Will holds out his hand and Hannibal shuffles closer, resting his head on Will’s clavicle. Will takes Hannibal’s hands and tucks them between their chests then entwines their feet.

“There, see? All good.” Will chuckles, looking down. Hannibal’s nodded off already, mouth open slightly while puffs of air warm his skin. Will smiles and brushes a loose strand out of Hannibal’s face.

“Good night, Hannibal” Will whispers before letting sleep take him too.


End file.
